


Tinker Misfits

by FallzVentus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blacksmithing, Christmas Story, Fairies, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Elves and Shoemaker story, Magic, Sort Of, Sortamaliciousgaming Community, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: The holiday season is always a tiring time for Ryan. Soldiers and Mercenaries always want to give their loved ones weapons a gifts and never think of how tiring it can be for blacksmiths. While Ryan did love the profits he gained from this time of year, he just wants to spend time at home and relax for once. Some of his admirers have taken noticed.





	Tinker Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Misfit community a while ago and never posted it. Oops. Only a day late. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Hope this story can bring good vibes all around.

Ryan yawned as he looked at the clock. It was way past 3 AM. He had been up all night trying to get his work done, but there was no way he was going to get these orders done in time. It was always like this during the holiday season. He would get loads and loads of orders from people who would want to give the warriors or soon to be warriors in their families new weapons or armor to enter battle with. From a business standpoint, he was in the ideal location. He had to admit that he was happy his business was flourishing, but he wished he had time for himself. Time to read. Time to have a proper night of sleep. Time to just relax and step away from the hot fires of the forge. Gods knew when he was going to be able to get that time.    
  
Ryan sighed and took off his gloves. He looked at the unfinished sword with a frown. He’d have to tell his customer that he couldn’t finish it in time and will have to delay other orders in order to get theirs done in time. There was no doubt bound to be a lot of yelling in the morning. He pinched his forehead and started to close up shop. That was a future Ryan problem. Present Ryan’s problem was getting some amount of sleep in order to face future him’s problems. He put out the fire in the forge and placed his tools in their appropriate storage. He grabbed his coat and blew out the last candle keeping the shop alight. With his eyes sagging and muscles worked past their limit, he closed and locked the door to his shop dreading what tomorrow may bring. 

 

Darkness loomed over the shop. All was quiet and still. The items within began collecting dust while awaiting for their owner to return. It would be hours before they were touched again 

 

Suddenly, there was noise. Something had moved. Seconds later there was another. The candles became a light one by one. The forge was brought back to life. The tools twitched in place before suddenly rising. They moved throughout the shop and got to work. Ryan’s order book fell from its place on his desk and opened to the order he was working on. The sword from before moved from where it was left to the floor. The tools got to work.    
  
Metal banging against metal could be heard throughout the shop. Smoke plumed from the chimney. It was hours until the shop grew quiet again. Darkness consumed every corner of the shop. The tools back where they originally were. The order book back on the desk. But the sword....

 

The sword was far different from when it was originally abandoned.

* * *

 

 

“I’m really sorry, sir, but I just have a lot of complicated orders this year,” Ryan explained to his customer as he fished out his keys to the shop.    
  
“But I need the gift before my brother comes home. I won’t be able to surprise him if it’s not ready today!” the customer shouted. Ryan sighed.    
  
“I’m sorry. There’s not much I can do. I’ll try my best to have it done by sundown, but-” Ryan froze as he opened the door. 

 

Something was off. His shop was not in the condition he left it. The sword he was working on was no longer by the forge where he left it. It was on his desk next to his order book laying on top of a sheath he knew he didn’t create, but it was done in his exact style. The sword was no longer unfinished. It was in prime condition. The sun shined upon it like it was blessed by the gods. The customer beside him grinned and walked up to the sword.    
  
“Ryan, don’t worry me like that. This sword is amazing,” the customer said while picking it up. “The engraving is even top notch.” The customer examined the sword with the brightest of smiles. “This is truly one of your finest works.”    
  
“May I see it for a second,” Ryan said urgently. The customer blinked.    
  
“I don’t see why not. You did make it,” they said said. They showed Ryan the sword and the blacksmith was in utter shock. The sword was perfect. The craftsmanship was practically far beyond his own, but yet it was his style. There was no way he made this sword, but only those with a keen eye could spot the differences. To anyone else, it was just another sword he made. He gave the sword back to the customer who couldn’t wipe away their grin if they tried.    
  
“Here’s your payment. Thank you so much. My brother is going to love it!”    
  
The customer gave Ryan his payment before taking the sheath and sheathing the sword. They ran out of the shop happily while Ryan just stood there in pure confusion. When was that sword made? Who the heck even made it? He remembered leaving it unfinished, but there it was complete and ready to be given to its owner. He shook his head and removed his coat.    
  
He would think about it later. For now, he had more work to finish.

* * *

 

Ryan cursed as he pulled his hand away from the hammer. A mistake. A rookie mistake. He got himself burned. It had been years since he burned his hand while at the forge. His hand got too close to the fire. The same as this time. The first time he was working on a sword. This time a chest piece. He examined his hand carefully. There was no way he would be able to grip a hammer without feeling some type of pain unless he went home to treat this immediately. 

 

He looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. He was almost done with this order too. After this one, he would only have three more to do and he would’ve been up to date on all of his orders. It looked like that wasn’t going to be the case. It was going to be a long night and tomorrow another day of delays. He stood up and grabbed his coat. If he hurried, he would would make it back before sunrise. He walked out, locked the shop, and started to run home.    
  
The shop was silent yet again. It was warm and bright thanks to the candles and forge. The tools stood waiting. Like the night before, they suddenly twitched before moving about the room. The forge grew hotter and brighter. The room noisier. Metal clanging against metal. Book pages being turned. Tiny voices going at an endless chatter. Some voices louder than others. The shop was buzzing non stop. The chest piece was finished in no time. The tools worked on one order at a time and got them done.    
  
Suddenly, footsteps. The tools stopped. The steps grew closer. The tools quickly went back to where they were originally. The finished orders placed down carefully. The shop became silent once more. It was only a few more seconds until Ryan opened the door. 

 

He noticed right away that things were different. His tools were exactly as he left them. The forge and candles still burning. But the chest piece was complete. He picked up the piece of armor and saw that it was the same case as the sword from earlier. Prime condition. Every detail according to the order. His style but not.    
  
The chestpiece wasn’t the only thing that was completed. By his desk was a lance he was asked to make by the knights for their captain. Next to the lance was a shield ordered by the husband of a valkyrie in  training. Next to that was some chainmail that needed to be repaired for a local mercenary for his boyfriend. 

 

When Ryan left the shop, all of those orders were incomplete. Now here they sat ready to be delivered in the morning. Something was going on. Ryan didn’t do this. His bandaged hand was proof of that. He looked to the fire in the forge.    
  
He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 

Another late night in the forge. Another large stack of orders. Ryan knew he wouldn't be able to complete them all tonight, but that was not his goal this night. He would solve the mystery of his shop. He would no longer be surprised. Tonight he will learn who was making his weapons and armor when he was not around.    
  
The clock read 2 AM. Ryan’s arms were getting tired from making this rapier. It was one of his final three orders for the night. He left the weapon by the forge and grabbed his coat. He blew out the candles and put out the forge. He walked out the door and locked it. He stepped out of the shop and walked away. He walked to the back of the shop and entered through a hidden backdoor that led to a closet in his shop. He sat in the closet and waited.    
  
One hour passed and all was quiet. Another and the results stayed the same. The shop was quiet, dark, and cold. By the time the third hour passed, Ryan was on the verge of giving up and just going home. Why should he care about who was making his weapons and armor? They were getting done and his customers were happy. Whoever was doing this was relieving him of a lot of stress because of this business.    
  
He was about to get up and leave until he heard it. He heard the familiar sound of his shop at work. The fire of the forge burning. Metal striking metal. Constant shuffling. His shop was alive. He cracked open the closet door and looked inside. He couldn’t believe what he saw.    
  
“Vix! We need the fire to burn a bit hotter for this next order,” a fairy with black hair and brown eyes said. Ryan was able to see the white skull face paint on their face. A fairy with orange hair and fox ears nodded.    
  
“You got it!” Vix replied and fed more fire into the forge.    
  
“Have you guys seen Storm? I need her to fill the second basin with water,” a fairy with green hair asked. Dmitri was guiding some other fairies holding some metal.    
  
“I think she’s with Fallz going over some of details with this order.” The green hair fairy nodded and flew over to the work desk. There was a fairy wearing what looked like glasses going over the order book with another fairy beside her.    
  
“Yeah you’re going to need Bambi and Sky for this one. This one requires some really specific engravings in the hilt,” the one with the glasses said.     
  
“What about the other orders?”    
  
“Two orders have runes, but others are pretty basic. An engraving here and there, but nothing too complicated.”    
  
“Storm!” the green haired fairy from before said. The fairy not wearing glasses looked up.    
  
“What’s up Gater?” she said.    
  
“I need you to fill the second basin with water. I’m tuckered ou-” The fairies flinched as a loud crack of lightning rung throughout the shop. They looked up to see a blonde fairy laughing as she used lightning to strike the metal into shape.    
  
“Lotti are you trying to wake the entire village?!” The glasses fairy yelled. The blonde fairy didn’t get rid of her smile.    
  
“Aw come on Fallz. Have a little fun will ya?” Fallz rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the order book.    
  
“Hey Dmitri, I can’t figure this one out.” Dmitri flew over and looked over Fallz’s shoulder.    
  
“What’s up?” Fallz pointed to a rapier.    
  
“I can’t see how we can make this crest.” Dmitri leaned in and took a closer look.    
  
“Looks like the crest of a noble. It looks to be a part of the guard on a rapier. If Storm provides visual aid, we should be able to do it with some help from Tats. Where is she-”    
  
“Here!” a blue hair fairy said flying above them. A fairy with red hair was right behind her.    
  
“Where were two?”   
  
“Looking for Bambi,” Tats said.    
  
“Well where’s Bambi?”    
  
“No idea,” the red hair fairy said.    
  
“I’m right here Sky,” a green eyed fairy with thorns shaped like antlers in her hair said flying towards them, “I was looking at some designs in his books. There’s some really good ones in there we can use.” Storm flew up to them.    
  
“Show me so I can provide visual aid later.” Bambi nodded and flew to show Storm the book. Gater puffed.    
  
“Storm the water!” she shouted and flew after her. Dmitri just shook their head and sighed.    
  
“Come on guys. We have a lot of work to do,” they said before flying after them.    
  
Ryan was in awe. Thousands of fairies were quickly flying around and making his orders. They made sure each order was done properly before carefully putting it aside.They took care of the items like he would. Maybe even more care. It was like they had watched him for a long time and knew how he would want things to turn out.    
  
He watched the fairies for hours. He lost track of how much time had passed. Fallz had closed the order book.    
  
“We did it guys!” she cheered and the thousands of fairies cheered with her. Tats smiled at them.    
  
“You all did great. Maybe Ryan will finally get the rests he needs this holiday,” she said to them. “We’ve watched him work for years and never got the rest he needed. Maybe now he finally will this holiday.” The fairies nodded in agreement. “Alright. Wind fairies with me so we can clean this place up. That doesn’t excuse the rest of you from helping out. After that we can all head home.”    
  
The fairies nodded and got to work on cleaning. The fire fairies helped clean the floors. The earth fairies helped clean up the extra ore. The wind fairies cleaned up the dust and put the tools back where they were along with the other fairies. 

 

After everything was clean, Tats, Dmitri, Gater, Storm, and Vix helped guide the fairies home. All was quiet and dark. Ryan stepped out of the closet and lit a nearby candle. He took a closer look at the craft the fairies had made. They truly were works of art. These fairies were very talented. Hearing the reason they were doing put a smile on his face. He had to pay them back. Somehow.    
  
He looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising.    
  
He wondered if he could convince someone to lend him so pieces of junk metal.

* * *

 

Tats shushed the chatty fairies behind her as she worked towards opening the window. Despite all the work the fairies did, Ryan still had work to do. It was the holiday season! He should be able to relax and enjoy the holiday like everyone else. Once the window was open, she guided all the fairies in. Vix was helping light the candles and Fallz was already heading to where she knew the order book would be with Dmitri. All of them were prepared for another night at the forge.    
  
What they weren’t prepared for was Ryan closing the window once Tats herself walked in. All the fairies froze as they looked at the human. He was smiling down at them.    
  
“Don’t worry little fairies. I have no enchanted iron. I won’t hurt you. I’m actually here to thank you,” he said as he lit the final candle. The fairies stayed silent and watched him walk around. “I did find it odd that work I put aside for another day was suddenly completed the next day. To think my work was being done by some mischievous fairies. You lot have saved me time and stress after long and enervating days that I thought would be the end of me.”    
  
Ryan pulled out a shoe box. He walked over to the desk and signaled all the fairies to follow him. They crowded around him and watched as he lifted the box. Tiny gasps filled his ears as they saw what was inside. Various armors and weapons for all of the fairies were inside of the box. They practically glowed in the candle light. Tats looked up to the blacksmith.    
  
“Why did you-”    
  
“I had to thank you in some way. You deserve something for you hard work this holiday as much as I deserve some rest.” The fairies remained quiet. They just looked at the armor and weapons. It was Dmitri that flew towards it first. They picked up and axe and swung it around. It fit comfortably in their hand. They smiled and looked up to Ryan.    
  
“Thank you,” they said and all the other fairies dove into the box to pick out their weapons and armor. Ryan chuckled as he watched them. Each fairy said thank to him as they picked out what they wanted. They were like excited children getting the toy of their dreams. It placed a warm feeling in his chest. He turned his attention away from the fairies as he felt one sit on his shoulder.    
  
“We would watch you work so hard. At first there wasn’t a lot of us. Just a couple of misfit fairies curious about the craft you were making. Our numbers grew. As we watched, we learned. We started to tinker in the craft ourselves. We would see how tired you were during this time of year, so we thought it would be best to put that tinkering to use,” Tats said watching her fellow fairies. Vix joined her side.    
  
“You are an amazing person to us. We thought it was the least we could do,” she said. Ryan smiled at them.    
  
“You have done more than enough for me. I couldn’t thank you enough for all you have done. I haven’t been able to enjoy the holiday like this in a long time,” he replied.    
  
The three watched as the other fairies compared weapons and armor happily and just enjoyed the atmosphere of the shop. The forge was lit and kept the shop warm. If anyone passed by, they would think a party was going on, but Ryan was just thanking the fairies that have done so much for him. He turned his attention to the two fairies on his shoulder.    
  
“Happy holiday you tinkering misfit fairies,” he said. Tats and Vix laughed.    
  
“Happy holiday Ryan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I said happy holiday because I suck at making made up fantasy holiday equivalents for Christmas. Basically I suck at names. Oh well.


End file.
